La Travesía del Sombrero Seleccionador
by AkariElric
Summary: Finalmente ha llegado el turno de Albus Potter de ir a Hogwarts. ¿Podrá continuar la tradición familiar? o será la inicio de una nueva etapa en la historia de la familia Potter. [One-Shoot]


**N/A:** Hola! Éste es el primer fic que publico, es un one-shoot y lo escribí hace 1 año aproximadamente (para un mini concurso de fics que tuvimos en mi comunidad de fans de Harry Potter), pero sólo ahora me decidí a publicarlo. Espero que puedan dejarme reviews y críticas constructivas, correcciones gramaticales, etc… porque tengo muchas ganas de mejorar :D.  
Ojalá les gusté! Y disfruten la lectura ;)

* * *

Eran las 11.30 de la mañana de un día primero de septiembre, aunque no era un primero de septiembre cualquiera, era el primer día que Albus Potter iba a Hogwarts.  
Albus -ó Al como lo llamaban sus amigos- estaba muy nervioso, con los brazos rígidos a ambos lados del cuerpo, sentado en un compartimento del expreso de Hogwarts.  
Ya sabía que si no quedaba en Gryffindor sus padres estarían igual de felices que si hubiera quedado, pero él tenía miedo. Había oído de boca de su padre que, el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos había estado en Slytherin y, a pesar de todo lo que sus padres pudieran decir, tenía miedo de quedar en esa casa, y en parte la culpa la tenía su hermano James.

-Ya sabes que si no quedas en Gryffindor, deshonrarás a la familia- le decía James con fingida preocupación.  
-¡Ya basta James! Lo estás asustando de verdad- le regañó Rose Weasley  
-¡Pero Rose! Es verdad lo que digo. Mi abuelo estuvo en Gryffindor, mi padre también y yo también lo estoy. ¿Te imaginas como sería si Al no quedase? ¿Qué quedaría para la pobre Lilly, que entra el año que viene?-  
-En serio, James. Te estás pasando- Rose se giró y miró amablemente a Albus –No te preocupes Al, todas las casas son igual de buenas, sólo tienes que relajarte-.  
-Vale, lo intentaré- Albus Potter cerró los ojos con todas sus fuerzas, concentrándose en relajarse, aunque en realidad seguía pensando en la selección y en las ganas que tenia de que todo acabara pronto.

-¡Al, despierta! ¡Ya llegamos!- la voz de su hermano despertó al joven Potter, quién se había quedado dormido. Al darse cuenta de ello, corrió rápidamente al baño del tren a ponerse el uniforme, pero cuando salió no había nadie en el tren y éste estaba a punto de partir de vuelta a Londres.  
Se bajó del tren a velocidad de rayo, pero se dio cuenta de que no sabía a dónde ir. De pronto vio un castillo a lo lejos y dos caminos para llegar a él; nadando por el río o siguiendo el camino del bosque. Se decidió por el bosque y se puso a correr a toda velocidad en dirección al castillo. Pasados unos diez minutos el pequeño Albus se encontró con una gran cerca, cuya puerta estaba custodiada por dos cerdos alados de piedra.  
"¿Cómo haré para entrar" pensó Al, pero antes de que pudiese pensar en una respuesta, un hombre apareció caminando desde el otro lado de la cerca. "¡Menos mal Me he salvado" pensó Al.

-¡Eh! Disculpe, me he retrasado en el tren. Soy de primer año. Mi nombre es Albus, Albus Potter-  
El hombre se acercó rápidamente a la cerca y sacó un gran manojo de llaves.  
-Sé quién eres, me han enviado a buscarte, chiquillo. Buenas noches, mi nombre es Horace Slughorn, soy profesor de pociones de Hogwarts y jefe de la casa de Slytherin- Albus tragó saliva. "¿Slytherin?". A pesar de que no parecía un hombre malvado -era más bien rechoncho y bajito- se sintió un poco temeroso por lo que pudiera sucederle si el profesor Slughorn le hacía honor a la fama de la casa de Slytherin, aunque hasta ahora, el hombre parecía de los más normal.  
-¿Le han enviado a buscarme? ¿Cómo se han dado cuenta de que no estaba? – preguntó el joven Potter  
-¡Es que te han llamado varias veces! ¡Te has perdido la selección de casas de los demás alumnos! Por suerte McGonagall le ha pedido al alumnado que se espere un poco al último que debe ser seleccionado, aunque el sombrero comienza a impacientarse, sin mencionar que todos deben tener hambre, porque también se ha retrasado el banquete- dijo Slughorn mientras abría la gran puerta de la cerca, dejándolo pasar.  
-¡Vamos, rápido!- dijo el profesor.  
Albus ahora sí que tenía miedo. Todos lo esperaban. ¿Y si no quedaba en Gryffindor? ¿Qué pasaría?  
Albus y el profesor Slughorn caminaron a grandes zancadas por varios minutos, hasta que se detuvieron delante de una gran puerta.

-Aquí es, Potter. El gran comedor. Dentro te esperan todos, pero no estés nervioso por ello.  
-Bueno, vamos- y dicho esto el profesor empujó las puertas, que se abrieron estrepitosamente, dando paso a Slughorn y al joven Potter.  
Albus sintió un vació en el estómago. Todos lo miraban. Desde lejos divisó a su hermano James riéndose entre dientes y a Rose propinándole un codazo. A pesar de todo, el lugar era espectacular.  
Al fondo del Gran Comedor le esperaba una señora con gafas y sombrero en punta, y en un taburete se encontraba un sombrero viejo y raído, que debía ser el "Sombrero Seleccionador".  
Albus se acercó a paso rápido hasta llegar al sombrero. McGonagall le indicó que se sentara y le puso el sombrero en la cabeza. De repente, el sombrero se sacudió y comenzó a hablar.

-Difícil, muy difícil. Me has hecho esperar joven Potter, pero creo que ha valido la pena. Tienes temor, lo puedo ver, pero también tienes valor. Tu inteligencia supera todos los límites, pero tu sensibilidad es aún más desbordante. Tienes una mente muy interesante…- El sombrero hizo una pausa y Albus tragó saliva –Tu casa será… ¡Slytherin!-

Se escuchó un gran aplauso proveniente de la mesa aludida. A lo lejos divisó una gran sonrisa en la cara de Slughorn y también los rostros estupefactos de su hermano y de Rose.  
Albus se bajó del taburete. Ya todo había pasado y, para ser sinceros, no había sido tan terrible.  
Se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin y se sentó junto a un niño rubio y ojigris, que estaba completamente solo.  
Mientras, McGonagall aplaudió y en un pestañear apareció el banquete.  
-¡Hola! Soy Albus Potter ¿Cómo te llamas? – le dijo al niño  
-Hola – contestó un poco triste producto de su soledad- soy Scorpius Malfoy- Albus sintió que había escuchado ese nombre en alguna parte, pero no le dio importancia. Scorpius pareció animarse y siguieron conversando, cuando de repente aparecieron James, Rose y Teddy Lupin, y todos se presentaron y se sentaron en la mesa de Slytherin a cenar. Conversaron animadamente con Scorpius Malfoy y con varios Slytherins. Y desde lo alto de la mesa de profesores, la directora Minerva McGonagall sonreía y pensaba; "Se ha cumplido tu deseo, Albus. La barrera entre Gryffindors y Slytherins se ha desvanecido…"

FIN


End file.
